Shun's Girlfriend
by QueenOfLiliput
Summary: "Sure he does. He has a girlfriend!" "WHAT!" Their Alien friends just couldn't believe that someone like Shun Kazami could have a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Shun's Girlfriend**

**I changed the story a little bit so don't be surprised! **** I honestly don't know if this is gonna be a one-shot or a story. But please review! This is my first story here! So I hope you like this! **

* * *

Everyone was there in the huge spaceship back to earth. Their friends from other planets were also there as well.

They were talking about random stuff, until the topic 'love' everybody began to tell their stories. From Dan to Runo, Julie to Billy, everybody had their own story except of course the singles or the 'in-denials' as Julie called them, and they were composed of Klaus who has developed some short of crush to Mira but of course there was this certain problem named "Ace", Spectra, Gus, Lync and of course Prince Hydron and don't forget our little Marucho well they haven't found their girl yet, and of course the in-denials Ren and Fabia.

"How about you, Shun?" asked Gus, and everyone turned to the raven haired boy who kept staring at the window.

Shun turned to them, and raised his eyebrow. "What about me?"

" Sure you have your own love story to tell." It was Fabia who answered, she really admired Shun about how strong and brave he was and she kept wondering if there was a special girl back home.

Before Shun was able to answer for himself, Dan spoke up.

"Sure he does, he has a girlfriend!" and everyone turned to Dan. Runo, Julie, Billy, Marucho already knew that the two have been dating so they didn't seem quite surprised when they heard about this. It was already obvious that both Alice and Shun shared a deep connection that no one could understand.

"WHAT?!" Mira, Gus, Lync, Spectra, Prince Hydron, Klaus, Chan Lee, Joe, Ren and Fabia all gasped in shock.

Shun just shrugged and even his bakugans were quite shocked as well. They couldn't really imagine their master being the romantic type.

"What's the matter of me dating?" Shun asked, and both Julie and Runo laughed at this.

"So you do admit your dating Alice?" asks Runo between giggles. Shun blushed at this and everyone watched with amazement that this boy, _Shun _who barely shows any emotions actually blushed!

"You know I wont be surprised if this 'Alice' girl is exactly like Shun." Says Spectra and immediately Chan Lee, Joe and Klaus realize that the 'Alice' that they were talking about was actually the 'Alice' they knew.

Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie and Billy laughed at this. Shortly Chan Lee, Joe and Klaus joined in the laughter too, making the others have confused expressions on their faces.

"Actually Alice, is the exact opposite of Shun" answers Marucho

Fabia tuned out_, the exact opposite of Shun?_ Fabia couldn't imagine a happy go-lucky girl with Shun, it was something that her little brain of hers couldn't imagine. Sure she knew Shun, a few months ago and sure was he really pissed about all the fan girls back in her planet, but she couldn't really imagine.

Ren noticed Fabia spacing out and turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

Fabia shook her head and smiled "Just wondering, I mean I really cant imagine Shun being the romantic type."

Ren laughed at this, he agreed. He really couldn't imagine Shun being the romantic type, and made him wonder what was so special about this 'Alice' girl.

"Why don't we call her? I mean we actually need to since she's the only person who can open the portal." Suggests Marucho and turned back to his big black screen doing some typing and whatever a genius kid like him have to do.

The others were still curios about Shun's mystery girlfriend Alice, and Dan, Runo, or anyone who knew about her didn't say anything. As Julie explained, it was a surprise for them especially the boys and Shun growled at the thought.

He really missed Alice and always wondered how she is, or what was she doing right now, or was she seeing someone new, someone better than him?

Shun shook the thought away knowing Alice, _his Alice_ she wouldn't dare do that.

Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, and Jaakor appeared right in front of Shun's lap, even with their baku-ball form they all had confused expressions except for Skyress of course, who already knew this coming.

"So whose this 'Alice' girl we haven't heard about, Shun?" asks Hawktor, Skyress laughed.

"I mean Shun, why didn't you tell us this? I mean were like you guardians you know!" says Jaakor

Shun didn't bother to reply_, It was all that idiot's fault! _Shun thought angrily as he thought of Dan, everyone was asking who was this Alice and it was getting on his nerves even the bakugans seem to be curious too.

Dan just laughed at the situation his best friend was in.

Skyress hoped in Shun's shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Shun. I always knew Alice was the one."

Shun stared at Skyress and smiled and stared back to the window he couldn't wait to be back at Earth and hug Alice, he really missed her so dearly.

Everyone was doing something until Marucho came shouting.

"Guys! Guys! I contacted Alice!"

Shun's heart stopped beating for a moment and rushed to the big screen, there she was. The girl he loved and will always love. She still had her bright smile on and her yellowish orange hair on loose.

Shun was the first person, Alice could see in the screen and she was happy he was okay and everything.

"Hey Shun, Marucho, Runo, Dan, Julie, Billy, Joe, Chan Lee, and Klaus. And of course to all of you that I haven't met yet." She says as she flash one of her brightest smiles, which made Ace, Gus, Lync, Spectra, Prince Hydron and Ren had their mouth drop.

She was beautiful, really really beautiful and the boys couldn't stop gawking and staring at the beautiful lady in the screen.

"Hey Alice! We missed you so much!" says Runo and Julie in unison as Alice giggled.

"I miss you too Guys! Its been really a long time! Wont you mind if you introduce me to your other friends?"

This was one the attitudes, Shun hated about Alice. Alice was too friendly, way too friendly and seeing the boys already gawking at her made Shun wanted to punch them in the face.

"So this is Mira, Ace, Gus, Lync, over there is Prince Hydron, Spectra, Ren and Queen Fabia. They wanted to visit Earth to see what its like so we bought them here!" explained Runo, as she introduced everyone.

"Well, My name is Alice-

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Your Shun's Girlfriend?!" shouts Spectra, Shun blushed about this, but Alice and the others laughed except for the boys and Mira and Fabia of course.

"Hahahaha, Yes I am. I am Alice Gehabich-

Alice was cut off again and this time it was Ace who cut her off.

"You're the Darkus Queen?! Like Alice Gehabich THE DARKUS QUEEN?!"

"Ahahahaahah, I really don't see myself as a queen or anything. I just happen to master Darkus well because of a certain someone." Alice explained and Prince Hydron couldn't help but be mesmerize by every word this 'Alice' has too say. She was just so enchanting and mezmirizing and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

Fabia and Mira already knew that they would get along with this Alice girl, it was already obvious with her down-to-earth and kind nature.

And Fabia realized that this was probably one of the reasons why Shun fell in love with someone loving and caring like Alice.

Alice talked with everyone and of course she was all smiling making all the boys stare at her with awe and amazement much to Shun's dismay.

Even at this time of moment, Shun knew he couldn't have a private conversation with Alice and just went back to his original position, he would wait until they reach back Earth and he could have Alice all to himself forever and always.

* * *

So does it suck? Review pls!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. But I wish I Did, so every episode there's gonna be a Shun and Alice moment**

**and um i wanna say that Masquerade and Alice are two different person in this one! and i decided that this is gonna be a story so twists and battle is heading ur way!**

* * *

Chapter 2 :

Alice have already opened the portal to them so they went straight to Wardington, in Marucho's house. Marucho explained that Alice was the reason they could travel into other planets and be back to earth without a hassle was because of Alice, and that was also the reason she couldn't leave Earth, not that she mind anyways.

They arrive safetly and Their Alien Friends couldn't describe Earth in words. It was beautiful, it was green, it was Hi-tech as Ace described.

They all went inside and Marucho led them to the living room revealing Alice's slender figure.

"ALICE!" Julie and Runo screamed as they run towards their best friend. Alice didn't really live in Wardington, but she usually come here to visit her friends.

Prince Hydron. Spectra, Gus, Ace, Lync, and Ren had their jaw drops again. It seems that Alice was even prettier in person.

Alice giggled as she hugged her friends, Runo introduced Mira and Fabia again to her and Alice hugged them welcomely.

Runo introduced her to the boys or The AB (Alien Boys) as Julie calls them to Alice and she couldn't seem more delighted that her friends have bought more friends into the family circle.

Alice noticed and scanned everywhere but the tall and lean figure of her boyfriend couldn't be found.

Before she was even able to ask Dan, Prince Hydron caught her arm.

"The fate must have brought us together, Alice. Come back with me on New Vestroia and be my queen." Alice laughed at this and smiled at Hydron.

"Im so sorry, Prince Hydron. But they are a lot of fish in the sea." She answered

Prince Hydron looked confused _Fish in the sea?_ But before he could ask Alice went away to see Dan.

* * *

Alice kept panting, she have been looking for Shun for the past hour at his forest. Marucho explained that Shun wanted to head home first. Just when she was about to give up someone called her.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Alice face snapped up to see Shun siting on a branch.

Alice put both of her hands in her waist to look angry. "I should be asking you the same question! Dont you miss me at all?!"

Shun laughed, he knew Alice wasnt the angry type but still it look cute on her when she's pretending to be mad.

"Hey Shun! you coming down or what? I've been running around here for the past hour. Im grateful I havent been lost yet, but seriously. Whats wrong with you? During the webcam with the others you didnt even bother to speak to me!"

Shun swiftly went down landing on his feet gracefully. Alice still had her hands on her hips and Shun couldnt help but laugh.

"You know Shun, if you really keep laughing like that, Im gonna leave!"

Shun went near Alice and took both of her hands and held it close in his heart.

"Remember the song The Man Who Cant Be Moved?" Alice just nodded, of course she did she loved this song and she never grew tired of listening to it. It was a song by The Script and she just couldnt help but repeat the song over a thousand times.

Shun closed his eyes and started to sing.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**  
**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**  
**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**  
**Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am**

**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**  
**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**  
**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do**  
**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**  
**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**

**Policeman says son you can't stay here**  
**I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year**  
**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**  
**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**  
**And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**

**People talk about the guy**  
**Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa**  
**There are no holes in his shoes**  
**But a big hole in his world**

**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**  
**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**  
**And you'll come running to the corner**  
**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**

**I'm the man who can't be moved**  
**I'm the man who can't be moved**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet**  
**Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving**  
**('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)**  
**I'm not moving**  
**(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)**  
**I'm not moving**  
**(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)**  
**I'm not moving**  
**(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)**

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**  
**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**

Alice couldnt help but cry, this was far, the most sweetest thing Shun have ever done to her.

"Alice, I'm like that man in the song I'm not moving here, and I dont care if I die or starve to death because one way or another I know you'll look for me. I know you will be back for me. I may not be the perfect boyfriend for you Alice, and I know I always leave you but no matter what you're always there for me. I love you Alice and I dont know where will I be if you left in my life. I just love you so much."

Alice hugged Shun and Shun hugged her back.

"I love you too Shun."

* * *

Awwwwww isnt that sweet!

Runo : *Playing The Ringtone of Wedding Bells*


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You Thank You! to all that reviewed and favorite my story. I actually cried about it! Thank you so much! well Im gonna make this chapter a blast! Twists and turns! gah! I rewrite this chapter a lot of times, so i hope it paid off!**

**I know Shun isnt really the type of person who would sing you know, but i wanted to make my story unique. **

**DISCLAIMER : I Do not own Bakugan or any of the characters. But I really wish I did so Alice and Runo and other awesome character will appear in all seasons. Its sad that only Dan, Shun, and Marucho appeared in all seasons. Its like unfair ya know!**

* * *

Alice screamed again, ever since Masquerade have been reported missing. She couldn't think straight. She was having nightmares of him every night, every day.

Even though both of them were at the same age, Alice treated him like a Master. She respected him wholeheartedly like student to his teacher.

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting Alice and Her thoughts.

"Come in." Alice says, fixing the hem of her shirt to somehow look presentable.

The long and lean figure came in and Alice sighed, it was just her boyfriend Shun.

"Hey Shun, Are you okay?" She asks patting the space beside her bed motioning him to sit with her.

Shun followed and sat beside her feeling his girlfriend's warmth.

This was one of the reasons, Shun loved Alice, she was understanding and she didn't mind if he didn't want to talk. She was always there for him and never left his side. Unlike him, who always leave out of the blue saving the world.

And this was also one of the reason, Shun thinks he doesn't deserve someone loving and understanding like Alice. _'She deserves someone like Masquerade'_ Shun thought.

Alice look at his face to see a bruise in the left side of his face below the eye.

"Shun, What The Hell Happened to You?! Did you have another fight again? Please tell me you didn't fight with Dan again"

Shun chuckled hearing his girlfriend's distress. Despite her quiet and loving nature, sometimes Alice can be so 'Runo' like.

"Shun, I'm not kidding!"

"Its just a bruise"

Alice opened her mouth and shut it again, she didnt want to argue anymore she was already tired to the nightmares as it is.

Alice sighed and carassed Shun's face touching the bruise lightly before she gave Shun a quick kiss on the bruise part.

"You should stop making me worry like that all the time!" Alice scolded slapping his back lighlty.

"The same goes for you."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Shun spoke first.

"You always dream about him, Alice. Always screaming his name. Don't you think its not hard for my part seeing you all pained because of him? Am I not making you happy at all? Why does it really has it to be him all the time? Do you love him?" Shun wanted to slap his mouth for asking those stupid questions. He really didn't want to appear to be the jealous and possessive type of boyfriend but he couldn't help it. He loved Alice too much, and probably would be the end of him if she left.

"Shun, what makes you think that? Look I'm sorry that you think that its all about him. Of course your making me happy, your my boyfriend. And I just love Masquerade like a brother, he was my master Shun and I'm really sorry I bother you a lot with my constant screaming." Alice answered and rested her head in her pillow. She knew Shun was hurting and it was all her fault. It was already 1 week since they arrived in Earth and all she's done was to hurt Shun.

She loved Shun, she really do. But if there is one thing that confuses her was her feelings for Masquerade. Sure, he treated her like a sister, a daughter, his other half. They practically did every sort of fun together before Shun entered Alice's life.

It was hard on both of them since this was their first time and all, but Masquerade was their to help her and it wasnt for him, she probably wouldnt be together with Shun.

And in all those times Shun left her, to save the world , Masquerade was there until that incident last year which surely broke Alice's heart.

Just by thinking of it, saddens her heart. She didnt knew why Masquerade left, that was the day after Alice cried seeing Shun comforting and hugging Fabia. It was the time she was trying to contact them in Neathia and unfortunately only she could hear and see them. And apparently that moment Shun was alone with Fabia and it broke Alice's heart.

She tried to sleep, she didnt mind if Shun was on the other side of the bed. All her thoughts went back to Masquerade and she mentally cursed herself for thinking so much about him.

Shun saw Alice's uneasiness in her bed and decided to go back on his room. Much to his own dismay he had to leave, they had a long day ahead of them and she didnt want Alice to be tired. So he kissed her forehead goodbye and went back to his room not expecting who he would see.

* * *

Fabia was in Shun's room confused on what she was doing there. Sure, Shun had an amazing girlfriend but that doesnt mean she couldnt visit his room and talk to him like before right?

Just when she was about to leave, Shun entered his room with an angered look on his face something that Fabia never witnessed in all those times Shun entered his room seeing that she was there. He always seem to have that calm and soft expression, something that Fabia admires so much about him.

She was about to talk when Shun spoke.

"If this is one of your kingdom problems or whatever I dont wanna hear it. Just go out and never enter my room."

Fabia was taken a back by Shun's tone of voice. He never used that tone to her and she was sure surprised.

She only wanted to talk to Shun about Alice and maybe this wasnt a good time, so she went out of his room unaware that someone was watching her.

* * *

okay im really sorry for the late upload, i've been watching Ellen's videos while writing this. So pls give me suggestions on whats gonna happen in the next chapter pm me or comment down below! keep the reviews coming up and ill be sure to read 'em love you all! mwahh! :*


End file.
